The New Me
by animefanatic511
Summary: After remembering a traumatic event she experienced as a child, Kagome realizes she has developed a split personality. Unable able to control her alternate persona she starts to doubt which life she is really living, and which life is her true self. When both of Kagome's personas fall in love with Inuyasha, which side of her will he choose?


Kagome woke up suddenly in a cold sweat, panting heavily, with a pounding sensation in her head. She quickly sat up, but regretted the decision as nausea, worked it's way up her throat. She quickly threw over her covers and ran to her bathroom. As soon as Kagome was inside she turned on her shower, set it on cold and jumped in. After a couple of minutes in the shower, she finally calmed down and shut off the freezing water. She grabbed her towel, and realized she forgot to take off her clothes, which were now soaking wet. Grabbing the bottom of her shirt, Kagome noticed these weren't the clothes she went to sleep in.

Putting down the towel Kagome walked towards the mirror. She gasped at the sight: instead of her pyjamas she was wearing a revealing red halter top and jean shorts. But that's not what was scaring her. Kagome couldn't stop staring as her normally brown eyes were now deep blue. She couldn't recall buying these clothes or the contacts.

_No. This is not happening, this is not happening..._

Suddenly, the nausea came back full force. Kagome glanced down at her sink and saw the container for the blue contacts. She quickly took them off and threw them into the container, before stripping off the unfamiliar clothing. In a rage she ripped the halter top and jean pockets, before throwing them along with the contacts in the trash.

Kagome picked up the towel and dried her hair and slipped on her pj's before rushing back to her room. She jumped into bed and squeezed her eyes shut, hoping the sweet ignorance of sleep would take her quick.

OoOoOoOo

**THREE WEEKS EARLIER**

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

"Ughhh…." Kagome moaned as she rolled over and slammed her hand down, effectively shutting down her alarm clock. She yanked away the covers and begrudgingly got out of bed. Quickly throwing on a green and black plaid shirt and a pair of ripped jean shorts, she was about to leave when she heard honking outside her door.

"Kags! Hurry up and get your ass over here!" yelled Sango, Kagome's best friend since the 3rd grade. Sango was confident and strong, even at a young age, and stood up for Kagome when she was bullied by her classmates. Ever since the _incident_ happened, kids would either be frightened to talk to her, or do everything in their power to make her life miserable. And it would have worked too, if it wasn't for Sango. On top of her fierce personality was a decade of intense karate, aikido and judo training, meaning she could beat you up without breaking a sweat.

"I'm coming! Calm. Down." Kagome yelled back, checking to make sure she wasn't forgetting anything before slamming the door shut and running towards the car.

"Girl, if we're late I swear I'll snap your neck myself." Sango threatened sarcastically.

"I know, I know… but give it a rest, it's just the first day." Kagome said, not particularly caring if they were on time.

"...Of our senior year! Come on this is important!" Sango reprimanded, reaching over and hitting the back of Kagome's head.

"Jeez, San, that hurt…" Kagome said while rubbing the tender back her head. "Okay, I get it, I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted… but just barely. You're gonna have to do better than that next time." Sango said, tsk-ing at her friend. They were silent for a few moments before they both burst out laughing.

"What the heck was that?!" Kagome choked out between fits of giggles.

"I was going towards mature and sensible." Sango replied when they finally calmed down. "It was too hard. I don't know how I'll ever pull it off. I'll be at my very important interview, with the very important boss of a very important company, and I won't get the job because every sentence I say will be drenched with my immature awesomeness…" She let out a dramatic sigh, "They just won't be able to handle it."

Kagome couldn't hold back the laugh that bubbled in her throat. "God, San, what would I do without you!" She said affectionately.

Sango started laughing too. "Best friends forever, 'kay?" She asked, sticking out her hand, a sign to do their signature handshake.

"Okay." Kagome replied, her hand meeting her friend's. Two vertical fist bumps, a knuckle bump and a mini explosion - with sound effects courtesy of Sango. The pair hopped out of the car and ran into school, trying not to be late. Fortunately, they made it to their homeroom just before bell rung.

The girls quickly sat down in their seats next to each other, smiling giddily. Soon after, their teacher entered the room followed by a boy with long silver hair trailing behind. The whole room audibly gasped when they saw the dog ears on his head - a tell-tale sign of a half-demon. Although equality between humans and demons had long since been accepted by society, half-demons were rare and many were still being discriminated and looked down by both races. Most half-demons choose to hide their heritage because of this, but this boy was fully displaying his ears, flaunting his unique race.

Kagome couldn't help but smirk, she liked this boy. She was always open to rebels and his pride in his heritage was refreshing. Her eyes met up with his and it was like everything disappeared around them, her deep brown eyes clashing with his amber ones. Kagome felt like all the air left her body and her eyes widened, she was the first to break the contact, eyes down, a light blush staining her cheeks.

When the room finally quieted down, the teacher announced that we would be having a new student joining us. The boy walked to the front of the room and cleared his throught.

"My name is Inuyasha, yes I'm a hanyou" He said pointing to his ears. "And guess what? I don't give a _fuck_."


End file.
